I Walk Alone
by Captain Morrigan Savvy
Summary: Jack has lost the one person who really matters to him. One-shot, Jack POV.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, it's not mine.

A/N: Hey everybody. This is just a little something I felt I had to write to get my feelings out about a very similar situation that is happening with me and one of my friends. I tried to keep Jack in character even though these are very uncharacteristic things for him to be doing and thinking, so please forgive if he's a little OOC. I tried my best.

Also, this is a non-slash story, so any love or anything of that sort mentioned between Jack and Will is merely love between friends, which I know (or at least I hope) everyone on this site understands.

And again, I am SO SORRY for not updating A World of Fragile Things. My laptop broke AGAIN, so yeah, I'm a little behind. But don't give up hope just yet, I'm nearly done with chapter three and if no more technical issues arise it should be posted in the near future.

And now, without further ado...

_

* * *

_

_I wonder who will find me,_ I muse dryly, my head spinning a bit._ Will they cry? Will they even care?_ The glass vial in my hand is cold but my face is warm and sticky with tears, leaving me with a strange chilled feeling, like that first bite of cold morning air after leaving the warmth of your bed. Though, I am not sure the chill is only because of the odd range of temperatures across my body. My eyes scan the room from where I sit on the bed, huddled into the corner of the wall. I study every detail, the cluttered desk covered in maps and charts, the old dresser with clothes spewing untidily out of the drawers, the trinkets and treasures I have purposely strewn over the floor. I can think of no better place to die.

The slightly brownish liquid I hold in my hand smells vile, but I have traveled far and spent many a pretty penny to get my hands on it. I will not back down now.

_Oh, William, if you only knew what you've done to me..._

Yes, this whole mess started with that boy. That damned boy.

He was my friend once. My best friend in the world. The bond we shared was unlike any I have ever experienced with another person before or after him. I could discuss with Will things I would never tell another soul, and he, in turn, divulged to me his deepest secrets. Never a dull moment was spent between us. I believe our laughter could be heard on the next continent when we were together. I felt so free with him. There were no bonds, no chains. He allowed me to be just me. Not the infamous pirate captain who felled an entire port without letting a single bullet fly and had escaped the hangman's noose more times than thought possible. Just me. Just Jack.

I always made a point to visit him whenever I was able, and he even came sailing with me a few times. When I was away on the Black Pearl, we wrote each other as often as possible. Until that one day, that one letter, that changed everything.

_Jack, I think I've fallen in love with Elizabeth,_ he wrote. I had known, of course, that Will had a special place in his heart for Miss Swann. Who could not know after all he put himself through to save her life? To be honest, I had always had a place for Elizabeth in my own heart. If it weren't for her, I would never have met Will. However, I had never expected Will to fall undeniably, romantically, truly in love with the girl. Boyhood crushes never last, I thought.

Of course I had sent back my congratulations and my usual update of life at sea, telling him I loved him and missed him and hoped to see him soon. Who could have known the changes that silly little girl would cause.

After that, Will's letters became less frequent, and less personal. Soon I found myself not knowing what to say in my letters to him, something that had never occurred before. I didn't like it. Through his letters I could see, as if I was there watching him, that he was giving himself to Elizabeth more and more each day, drifting slowly out of my arms and into hers.

A few months later, I received an invitation to be the best man at the marriage of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. I had gone, and faithfully seen my best friend through his wedding day. I had held out hope that he would still regard me as highly as he did, that I would still hold the place of number one in his heart, even if I had to share the position with another. But when I saw him beaming as Elizabeth walked down the isle, her white dress gleaming in the Caribbean sun and her eyes mirroring his love, my hopes were dashed. He was hers completely, and he would never come back to me.

In the few days that followed, I realized that it had become awkward to even talk to Will. This was not right. This girl had changed him so profoundly, I couldn't even talk to him anymore. I hardly even knew him anymore.

I fled Port Royal the moment the newlyweds left for their honeymoon. Will continued to write me occasionally for some time, but eventually his letters stopped completely. I wrote back to him when he did send letters, I tried to mend whatever had gone wrong between us, but it was no use. I had not caused the problem, so it was not something I could fix. He was lost.

So now, here I am, the cold glass in my hand and tears staining my face. But this will be the last time I weep for him. I just can't take it anymore. It hurts too much. I'm tired of hiding my tears from the crew and making up excuses as to why I don't eat at mealtimes. I'm tired of knowing that Will goes to bed as giddy as a schoolboy every night because the love of his life is lying beside him while I nearly cry myself to sleep because he doesn't care about me anymore.

My dearest Will. I could never forget him. I know it is stupid, dreadfully so, to let my life revolve around one person, but I can't help it. He was all I had, the only one I ever truly loved. Will he cry, when he learns of my fate? Will he care?

I decide not to let my last thoughts linger on the one who broke my heart as I drain the vial of the unpleasant-tasting brown liquid, and I walk alone to the planes beyond this pitiful existence.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
